The importance of correct posture for both health and aesthetic reasons has long been appreciated. One application in which correct posture is particularly important is during treatment of neck and back injuries such as whiplash. Such injuries usually require lengthy programs of treatment and therapy. The success of this treatment can depend a great deal on the patient maintaining proper posture at all times. Poor posture can impede the progress of the therapy.
To assist patients in maintaining proper posture, numerous posture training devices have been developed. Most of these devices involve mechanical braces to hold the patient in the correct position. Others provide some form of feedback to the user to inform him that his posture is not correct. These warning devices involve linking two parts of the body by some mechanical means. An increase or decrease in tension in such a mechanical linkage beyond specified limits indicates improper posture.
A need remains however to provide a non-intrusive, precise and dependable system to monitor and correct posture while at the same time reducing the cost and length of treatment and therapy.